Chosen
by Amelia Dracious
Summary: AU OC:Takes place in NM.A fed up Bella Swan ends up Los Angeles. Where she attracts the eyes of Buffy Summers. And being the danger magnet she is Bella learns that Buffy is anything but human. And apart of a world where you can either be the chosen or the hunted. Bella gets drawn into a dangerous triangle where the lines between right and wrong begin to blur. B/B S/B
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I do not own twilight or the characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Those honors belong to Stephanie Meyer and Joss Whedon._

I stared out my window listlessly watching time fly by my eyes. I was numb . I couldn't feel. Couldn't comprehend the world around me , because once again I was alone. My Sun. My best friend abandoned me just like him…Edward. Just thinking his name sent a sharp pain to my chest. He had been gone for six months taking my family with him. I hadn't heard a word or response from them in six months. And just like the Cullens Jake had abandoned me as well.

A part of me felt like I deserved it after all I couldn't love him the way he wanted and I knew it hurt him. I was selfish. I just couldn't stay away he made me feel alive for moments at a I wasn't locked in nightmares or lost in my mind. He made me feel alive again and now he was gone.

He was my best friend . He promised to be there for me. Promised to stay by my side till my heart stopped beating , but the moment I confessed my lack of love for him he stopped coming answering my calls. Tossed to the side like trash.

The longer I sat in my rocking chair in my dimly lit room the angrier I became. At the Cullens. At Jacob. At the world. What was it about me that made people think I wasn't worth it. That I didn't matter. That my thoughts and opinions didn't count if they didn't met everyone else s expectations of me. It wasn't fair! Edward left me because he thought I didn't fit in his world. Not giving me a choice or listening to a damn thing I wanted . Jake left because I couldn't give him what I wanted . Because I didn't fit his fantasy he had of us together.I had no one.

My friends long ago lost interest in me when I wouldn't tell them what I did to run the Cullens started spending more time at work or La Push since Harry died. I was alone. And I was growing sick of it. I wanted out of this house . This miserable town. I was tired of moping and feeling sorry for myself. I wanted to be free of the misery. So slowly allowed the anger to consume my heart. My pent up frustration at the cards life dealt me pushed the numb feeling from my chest. In its place an inferno of anger and dare I say hope filled me . Hope that there was something better for me out there. With a small smile I grabbed a suit case loaded it with clothes and precious cargo such as my books that I couldn't live with out.

Grabbed all the money from my saving s as well as a MasterCard that was to be used for emergency's only or college. I rolled my eyes at that to my hermit state dad had pulled some strings and practically forced me to take my high school exit exams a few months earlier since I didn't seem to care too much for school anymore. Being a straight A student that paid attention to my classes on occasion I actually passed. Didn't mean I wanted to go to college anytime soon. I grabbed my belongs and headed for the door. Only stopping momentarily to briefly scribble out a note letting Charlie know that I was leaving and didn't know when or if I was ever coming back. After all I didn't want him sending the state troopers after me.

With barely a glance back I was out the door. Displeasure and hope filled my heart as I hopped in my truck ready to see where life took me.

2 months later…..

And apparently life took me to Los Angeles , California. Well my truck did before it broke down. I lived in hotels at first before money became an issue forcing me to stay in the remains of my truck for a couple of weeks. Eventually I found a day job at a piece of shit diner near downtown LA. The manager Gary liked me enough to set me up with an apartment above the diner. It was a crappy apartment. The lights flickered occasionally. Random leaks from the roof when it rained too had just a simple bed that I found. A single shelf for my books. A small TV . A hall sized kitchen and a corner sized bathroom. But like my beat up old truck I loved it. It had character and it was mine.

Life was simple for me. During the day I worked at the diner trying to avoide the grabby hands of the truck drivers and drunks that populated the place . At night I would see what the night life of the city had to offer. Going to bars and clubs when the nightmares became too much. Sometimes the occasional man and oddly enough women would catch my eye and I would dance the night away with them before calling it a night and heading home.

I know what your thinking . Me Bella Swan dancing ?! Something I never fathom I could do without causing major damage became a nice outlet for my pent up emotions. It was easy when you stop caring what people thought and just got lost in the music.

Tonight I decided to hit up an underground club that I heard rumors about called Subzero. Dressed in a pair of skin tight jeans , a red tank top and black heeled boots. I waited in line then eventually was admitted into the techno moment I walked through the dark hall leading to the club my ears were assaulted with a loud bass that got louder as I passed threw the entrance door.

Random lights shined around the club in techno color. On the left a bar that was already crowded with people. On the right the dance floor with tables surrounding it and the DJ that looked suspened high above the floor was jamming away. I walked to the bar and ordered a drink not bothering to worry about being carded since most people looked younger or my age with drinks.

I eyed the dance floor for a moment before decideding to sit this song out in favor of drinking my cranberry vodka. Contemplativily I sat in a vacant booth that was in a secluded part of the club but still had the best view of the dance floor. I watched as people swayed to the music . Getting lost in the beat and each other. When a throat clearing pulled me from my trance. My eyes locked and widened when they landed on a petite blonde with shining green eyes outlined with black liner.

She had a small frown on her face. Her pink lips pursed in indignation .She was saying something to me but I couldn't seem to hear her. My eyes were busy traveling up and down her body. Taking in the skin tight black dress that was revealing not a small amount of dress was short but not outrageously short stopping a little above the tan legs looked gorgeous in the dress that seemed to flow perfectly with the expensive looking heels she was wearing .

I heard her clear her throat again and looked up blushing at being caught starring so long. Her green eyes seemed to sparkle with amusement at my blush.

" Oh sorry what did you say". Her hands went to her hips with a huff . She rolled her eyes before glaring at me.

" I said your in my seat. So move it!"This time I matched her glare with one of my own. I may have found her attractive but like hell I was going to sit here and let her push me around. I stopped that shit when I moved here. I was no ones obedient puppy.

I crossed my arms under my chest and smirked." Your seat? Really…I don't see your name on it". I looked around the booth half heartedly sarcasm laced in my voice. She scowled at me.

" Look sweetie this is my seat and has been for months now. But since your obviously new and not brain dead like I originally thought Ill let you off with a warning move it kid?!" Kid? She looked barely a year older than me and she was calling me a kid?! This bitch had some nerve. My cheeks flushed and I stood noticing that we were both eye level with each other. But with out the heels I'm sure I would have been a few inches taller then her.

"Listen up Malibu Barbie. You don't own this place so Ill sit where ever the hell I feel like it!" I watched as her nostrils seem to flare. And when I looked into her eyes they seemed to flash a golden color causing me to step back immediately. The women saw my reaction and something feral seemed to pass over her eyes as she took a step towards me. I backed up and landed gracelessly on the booth. She pounced. Her body pinned mine in an instant.

She moved much faster then I thought possible…What the hell is she.. Her lips crashed onto mine bringing an abrupt halt to my train of thought. And making me focus on how this woman was kissing me.I stiffened for a moment and she seemed to rumble? Or was that growling I heard? It didn't matter thou .My mind and body seemed to act on auto pilot.

In the next instance I was kissing her back hungrily . My hands went to her waist as our tongues dueled. She seemed to growl softly and pin my hands above me. Breathing became a problem and she pulled away. I thought she was going to stop kissing me and my body screamed in protest. I couldn't help the whimper that escaped.

I opened my eyes and locked on to her shimmering gold ones. But before I could ask her about the phenomena. She attacked my lips again. But this time her hands started to roam my body as she grind her center on me. Her lips were warm and tasted of vanilla and strawberry intoxicating me with each stroke of her tongue. Her scent surrouned me in a warm cloud of lavender and roses.

Her body seemed to rub against mine in a frenzy. Like she was trying to seap into my skin. I grabbed a fist full of her blonde wavy locks and pulled her closer to me. My panties were soaked. I knew with the knee she had somehow worked between my legs that she could feel it even through my jeans. She broke away from the kiss with a growl. I gasped for much needed air as she began to trail kisses down my cheek to my neck. Her hands locked down on my upper arms as I felt a sharp pleasure pain shot from my neck causing my body to arch and colors to spark behind my eye lids.

My body felt like I was floating higher and higher with each grind of her knee and pressure on my neck. I was overcome with a feeling of euphoria. A feeling so great I knew I would crave it. Hunger for it . Maybe even kill for it. Those were my last thoughts before everything went black

* * *

 **Okay guys how did you like it? Hit me up and let me know weather to continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own twilight or Buffy. The credit belongs to stephanie meyer and joss whedon . I just like playing with the characters.**

* * *

A scent of lavender and rose filled my senses . A scent I knew didn't cover my bed . But my sleep addled mind and tired body didn't seem to register that fact. Instead I burrowed myself in the fluffiest pillows known to man. As I shift my body into a more comfortable position I felt something silky caress my naked skin. I sighed happily till everything came crashing into my mind. Silk?Naked? What the fuck…I flopped on my back in an instant. My eyes wide and alert as I took in the room that was definatly not my apartment. For one thing my bed wasn't king sized nor was it covered in black silksheets .

It most definatly didn't have a mounted TV on the wall or a mirror on the ceiling .I frowned who would need a mirror on the ceiling for? To busy contemplating the answer to my morbid thought I barely noticed the slight cough that had me jerking to the direction of the sound. There stood the girl from last night in nothing but a towel. Her blonde hair slightly curly now that it was wet and drying down her back. Her skin glistened with water that had yet to dry. My mouth feel open.

"Oh good your awake. I thought you would sleep the day away".She stated with an eye roll before dropping the towel and exposing her naked glory without a care in the world. I blushed and sputtered.

"Wwwhat the hell! Put some clothes on!"

"Ugh. Why? I'm getting dressed".

"Why?! Are you stupid or something. You cant just go traipsing around strangers naked".I said with my hands covering my eyes. I didn't see her roll her eyes but I knew she she spoke next it was with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

"Oh please. Spare me is nothing wrong with was how we were born after all. Besides do strangers make each other scream in pleasure till they pass out like I did you hmm?"

I didn't respond . Oh God. We had sex? My first time and I don't even remember it and with a girl no less. A girl I don't even know! I don't even like girls! The last part I must have said out loud because I heard a scuff.

" Denial Much? You could have fooled me with how wet and eager I made you. I mean whats wrong with liking women anyway. Im attractive. Your attractive. Honestly It was bound to happen eventually. Besides its not like we had sex". At that statement my hands dropped without thinking and luckily the blonde women was dressed. Unluckily she had her hands on her hips with a look of indignation on her face that I couldn't help but find adorable.I shook my head trying to banish that train of thought my mind had taken and focus on the matter at hand.

"We didn't have sex?" I clarified. She frowned

"Your seriously making me rethink the whole brain dead idea I had about you." She stated with a huff as she started pulling clothes out of an expensive looking drawer.

" Then why?..." I looked down at my nude body that was covered by the sheets fisted tightly in my hand.

She shrugged. " Because if you continued wearing clothes covered in your arousal I would have woken you up and fucked you silly."She stated casually and bluntly. I balked and blushed even harder. She turned to me and threw the clothes in her hand at me. I struggled to catch them and still keep my modesty in tact.

"Now get dressed you and I are going to get breakfast and talk". With that she head for the door but just before leaving she turned. "Oh and by the way. The name is Buffy." Before I could reply back with my name she was half way out the door. Then I swore I heard her say I know.

After dressing I walked aimlessly down various hallways full of antiques and ancient looking art work searching for Buffy. I scoffed to myself. Buffy. What the hell kind of name was that. Her mother must have been out of her mind to name her that. But oddly enough it so seemed to fit her. Unique just like her. And speaking of unique what was with her eyes and whats up the the growling I heard last night?. Shaking my head I finally made my way to the front of what I was coming to realize was a mansion. There stood Buffy looking at clock on the mantle of the fireplace.

" Damn you take forever. Lets get going shall we?" Not waiting for a response she put on some dark shades and grabbed my hand. I shivered when her cold hands came in contact with mine. Huh? Last night she was hot. As in almost feverish.

"You know I'm not getting any younger. Can we move it along granny?" I realized then that I had stopped moving and jerked my hand from hers. A look of hurt crossed over her face but I ignored it and scowled.

"Jeez …Are you always this impatient?" She frowned for a moment.

"Yes , now lets go I'm starved. And you look like you cant afford to miss another meal."

"Bitch". She smirked.

" Why thank you."With that she continued to what looked like a garage. While I followed muttering to myself about bossy blondes and trying not to look at her ass.

I exited out of Buffy's car on wobbly legs. If I thought the Cullens drove fast they had nothing on this crazy blonde. She drove like a maniac. It was amazing that she had a license or that we didn't get pulled over. I glared at the black Ferrari Convertible as Buffy and I headed towards the diner

She walked into the place as if she owned it. Not bothering to look around just walked to a booth situated in the back. I sat across from her a began to really look at her. Somehow she looked different from last night. Hell even this morning. Her skin was no longer tan. Instead it was Incredibly pale. Her lips looked redder than before and I could tell it wasn't from attention was brought to her nails as she grasped the were long . Sharp and almost clawlike. Not to mention deadly looking.

"Are you going to order something or just stare at me". I jerked my head up and looked at the dark sunglasses staring back at me. Even thou we were inside she didn't seem to want to take them off. Which I found odd. With the shades being so dark it must have been harder to see in them. When I didn't reply she raised one finely arch brow at me questioningly .

I absently picked up the menu scanning over the different meals while questions raced thru my mind.

"Hello I'm Kim Ill be your wattress this evening". A young brunette replied in a bored tone. I could tell that she wanted to be anywhere but here. I gave her my drink and food order just to get her out of the way. She wrote my order down then turned to Buffy.

Instantly the girl seemed to turn two shades of red as she looked at Buffy. Buffy either didn't notice or didn't care . She simply gave the women her order. The women stammered and seemed to flush more at the sound of Buffys voice. After a few silent moments where the woman continued to stare at the petite blonde Buffy seemed to huff and look at her for the first time. She smiled slightly and that's when I noticed fangs barely concealed by her lips.

What the hell is she? She cant be a vampire since shes not glowing like a disco ball but she is that didn't make sense since she wasn't pale last night nor was she cold as she is now.

"Thanks ….Kim was it?... You can leave now" Buffy replied sweetly. The girl seemed to blush more and practically swooned. Wow shes pathetic. I hope that wasn't how my reaction to Edward looked like if so. Kill me now. My eyes widened.

Edward. Edward . Edward. I repeated his name over and over in my mind and not once was my heart overcome with pain just from thinking about him.

Strange I looked back at Buffy. Somehow I knew it had something to do with her. Then my thoughts went back to the was it about this women that seemed to turn peoples worlds upside down just by her presence. That girl didn't seem like she was into women but one look at Buffy and she was practically drooling. My reaction was the same and I knew I wasn't into women.

What is it about you that has women practically falling at your not into women but…" I blushed and looked away." You know .. And that girl. She was practically swooning." Buffy giggled lightly and absently brushed a stray lock behind her ear.

"As far as that woman goes" She shrugged lightly " Its all apart of my charm I guess. As far as your sweet self goes. Maybe theirs something special about me that you cant help but be attracted to." She looked directly at me and licked her lips causing my eyes to follow the eyes quickly looked back at her covered eyes. She looked rather smug. I crossed my arms under my chest and glared.

" Oh please you cant be that deep in denial honey. Your reaction to me last night was a prime example of how much you were into me." She leaned forward and her voice took on a husky sultry quality. That made my heart race and shivers to race up my spine. " Besides can you honestly tell me that anybody else could make you come that hard off of just some heavy petting and making out?" I blushed and sputtered. She laughed as if that was the only answer she needed. I was tempted to tell her I was a virgin just to wipe that self satisfied smirk off her face but I had a feeling that it would probably just give her ammo to use against me.

Just then Kim the watress returned with our orders. First came the drinks then the food. I had a simple breakfast of eggs bacon and hash browns with toast. I looked across the table and my eyes widened . Buffy had a tower of pancakes. Two huge looking omelets. Two orders of bacon as well as sausage.. She began putting all that food away like there was no mind instantly crossed vampire off the list. There was no way she could be human thou. Since it wasn't possible for someone as tiny as her to be able to eat so much.

" What are you". The words slipped out before I could stop myself.

* * *

 **So tell me what you think...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own Twilight or Buffy. I just love to play with the characters. The credit goes to Stephanie Meyer and Joss whedon.**

* * *

"What are you?"

Buffy almost choked and quickly grabbed a napkin to wipe her mouth

"In some cultures that would be very rude to ask". Buffy stated with a raised brow. I shrugged.

" And that would matter to me because…"Buffy smirked and made a clawing motion with her hand.

"Kitten has claws I see." I scowled at the petite blonde .Which only made her smirk widen. Before she sighed.

" Look Bella there is rules…"I cut her off in an instant . Not willing to go through the same mess I went through with Edward , with her as well

"Cut the crap Buffy. There is always rules . And you know what? I don't care .Just tell me what you are." She stiffened at my response or interruption I don't know, but I wanted answers.

"You play a dangerous game little girl." I smirked half -heartedly.

"Well I have it on good authority that I'm a danger magnet". Buffy didn't look amused.

"In my world there are rules." She waited pointedly to see if I would interrupt . When I didn't she continued." If I tell you what I am you become mine". The way she said _Mine_. Sent a shiver of pleasure or was that fear down my spine.

"But what if I guess?" I asked hoping there was a loop hole like the Cullens". She shook her head and I sighed.

"You would still become mine weather you wish to be or not and I don't know if you are ready for what that entails". I huff in exasperation, fed up with her evasiveness. Buffy growled lowly sending sharp sparks of definite fear down my spine.

"You don't get it do you? You would become mine in every way . Mines to feed…"Her words became husky with a purr like quality as she leaned towards me. " Mines to fuck…" She drew back until her back was once again touching the booth then took a deep breath. "Mines to kill…." My heart hammered in chest at those last words.

"Your words would become mine. Your actions would reflect on me. Your crimes would become my crimes and so forth. You would be considered my pet for lack of a better term and as time progressed something more. If you ever betrayed me or brought danger to my kind you would become my responsibility to kill." I could practically feel her intense gaze on me . Gauging my reaction to her words.

"There would be no turning back. No undoing what you knew. No going back to your everyday life. Its eternally binding. Are you sure you want that kind of commitment?"

Apart of me wanted to jump at the chance. Its not like normal life had so much to offer. Plus if it gave me a chance to explore these feelings she invoked in me I was all for it . But the common sense side didn't want another heartbreak like the Cullens. As I looked at Buffy more thoughts plagued my mind. Why was she telling me this? What did she want to happen with us? Was it possible that she felt something for me?

With these thoughts racing thru my mind, we ate in silence till the waitress returned with our bill. Buffy paid her while barely sparing our server a glance then grabbed my hand and lead me out the diner. When we reached her car she opened the door and waited for me to get in before heading to the drivers seat.

Buffy drove like a maniac once again. But I had too much on my mind to even panic. I was still thinking about what she said. I didn't pull myself from my dazed state till I noticed Buffy had pulled up to a beach.

When we got out of the car I looked around curiously. The beach was deserted which I found odd since the weather outside was perfect for swimming or at least sun bathing since it was sunny out. I looked at my blonde companion questioningly. Buffy simply walked towards the beach leaving me to trail behind. When we began to walk along the shoreline . Buffy grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers as if it was the most natural thing to do. Then pointed to something behind me . I turned and saw Buffy's mansion standing tall and elegant in the sunlight. From this view you could see its beauty clearly even with its imposing stature. Her mansion had a few balconies and bay windows that gave it an open feel. Without it being bared for the entire world to see its contents. I turned back to Buffy.

"I own this part of the beach". My eyes widened .

"You have a private beach?!"

"What? I like to sunbathe nude and I don't want some perv checking me out". She shrugged nonchalantly and began tugging me along the beach line with her.I watched her with my mouth agape.

"Are you serious?" She looked at me and frowned.

"Why would I lie about something I put so much effort into doing?" I looked pointedly at the pale hand interlocked with mine.

"Ooh that? My tan will be back by this evening. If you stick around long enough to see it that is…"She glanced at me then looked towards the ocean.

"What do you want from me?" I asked after a moment of silence, having only the sounds from the ocean waves as our company. Buffy stopped walking and looked out at the blue depths of the water.

"I've been on this earth a long time. I've seen and done things humans couldn't begin to fathom. In all of my existence I've only had one companion. She turned and looked at me intently. "Ive only had one mate which isn't uncommon among my kind but still unusual due to my age". My eyes widened at that. How old was she?

Wait…

Did she just say mate…? She had a mate then where were they? And what does any of this have to do with me? Questions raced thru my mind. It didn't help that Buffy just smiled a secretive looking smile before continuing to walk along the beach. I followed waiting for her to continue.

"I can see the curiosity in your eyes. My mate. Spike is his name, is away on family business . Its been three months since I last saw him and I miss him dearly.". She scratched at her chest absently as if it pained her. " I guess I'm looking for a companion to fill the time. I don't spend my time with humans other than a random night if that. But something about you interests me".

She smirked and looked at me heatedly causing me to blush. "Not to mention I find you attractive". She shrugs. "For now we can be friends .As time goes on and I find the reason I'm so drawn to you is what I suspect then we can see what else we can be to each other." I looked at her grimace slightly.

"You feel drawn to me?" She nodded stoically while looking at something further down the beach. "Why?"

"I have my theories. But like I said I wish for us to be friends and in time maybe it will be revealed to us. Who knows maybe Spike will know. He does love figuring out puzzles."

Spike.

Who was this mysterious man that gave her that glazed look in her eyes .As if she wasn't with me but with him even thou. We stood mere inches apart.

"And this Spike. He would be okay with how you pounced on me last night and this". I gestured to our still interlocked hands in meaning. Buffy looked like she would be blushing right now if she could. She bit her lip and grinned sheepishly. I almost cooed at how adorable she looked.

"Yes and No. He knows I spend my time with females when he is away. He doesn't care as long as no male steps in what he says is his territory." I scuffed at that. Men…

"How very open minded of him". Buffy giggled.

"You have no idea….. I think he would on be upset that I brought you into our domain. He doesn't like many humans knowing where we stay."

"So why did you bring me".

"I told you. I find myself being pulled to you." She smiled softly to herself before turning excitedly to me.

"Do you want to stay with me tonight? We could go out to a club or stay in. Whatever you like?" She bounced in place eagerly. This time I couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable picture she made.

I looked down at my watch and my eyes widened.

"Oh shit its 1:30! I have to be to work for my shift at 2!" Buffy nodded and we started heading back to the car.

"How about after work then? I mean if your not too tired?" She asked after we were in the car and heading to the address I gave her.

"Um sure but could we stay in and watch something?" Buffy nodded.

After Buffy dropped me off at my job/ apartment she gave me her phone number and told me to call her at the end of my shift so she could pick me up. I told her I would and quickly before I could even respond she kissed me then hopped in her car and speed away. I blushed. If that's how she treats her friends I wonder what she would've done if we were dating.

* * *

 **An: Thanks guys for reading and reviewing. You dont know how this means to me. I have up to 7 chapters already written its just making time to post thats a pain. But I will try my hardest to update regularly. As far as Spike goes... He will be playing a key part. After all I did say there would be a love triangle. Now weather or not the three will stay together or later part ways I dont know I guess you have to stick around and find out ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Buffy or Twilight. I'm simply borrowing**

 **Wanted to give a shout out to all of those who are reading and commenting. Thank you so much. You are what pushes me to update no matter how exhausting RL is for me.**

* * *

I raced to my apartment taking a quick shower and putting on my uniform. By the time I walked thru the door of the diner Gary was waiting. After a quick apology and a promise not to be late again he let me get work with just a warning.

Throughout my entire shift my mind was on Buffy and this strange relationship we were entering. Insecurities were playing havoc on my mind. Why was she so interested in me? Why did she want to spend time with me when she could have anyone? Then there was Spike her mate. How would he factor in everything. My mind was racing with doubt. But a large part of me didn't care. I wanted her and that rush of euphoria I experienced last night. That feeling that seemed to wash away every pain, every heartache . I wanted. No needed it and if Buffy would give it to me I would play by her rules for now.

After my shift I rushed up the stairs to my apartment and changed out of my uniform. I changed into a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt before heading back downstairs and reaching the sidewalk in time to see Buffy pull up.

I hopped in the car and Buffy greeted me with a smile. The drive to her place was filled with light talk about work and our days. I learned that Buffy was big into Martial arts. She spent most of her day training and working out.

Soon we arrived back to the mansion and I followed Buffy in. First we headed to the kitchen. Buffy said she had gotten some snacks for us since I passed on dinner since I had already eaten at work. Her kitchen set up was very modern but simple. You could tell that it wasn't used often since everything looked so pristine and new.

"Do you cook?" Buffy shook her head with a small chuckle as she pulled out a bowl and started popping popcorn.

" A world of no. Me and the kitchen is very non mixy . I do know the basics but nothing to grand. Can you cook?"

"Yea kinda had to with my parents being adult children". I answered jokingly. Buffy looked at me curiously.

"Tell me about your family."

I did. I explained about my hair brained mother and how I pretty much took care of her. I told her about moving to Forks to spend more time with my dad and give mom a chance to be with her new husband. Leaving out the Cullens of course. I told her all about my friends back home including Jacob and how are relationship ended on not so good terms. By the time I was done talking all of our snacks were done and we began making our way to the movie room. Buffy listened to me intently frowning in some areas of my story but mostly kept silent till the end.

"So what are you doing here if your dad is in forks? Los Angeles is a long way from home." I shrugged taking a seat on the leather sofa couch that was place strategically in front of a large flat screen.

"Just needed to get away. Forks became to dreary and held to many unpleasant memories." Buffy nodded absently while looking at me intently. Almost as if she could read me easier then Edward ever could.

"Bad break up?" I didn't try to deny it. I simply nodded and looked away from her intense green eyes.

"I'm that easy for you to read huh?" Buffy sighed and took a sip of her drink before speaking.

" Not really .I'm just good at guessing since people your age don't run away to LA of all places unless there running from something or towards something. And by the pain I saw in your eyes when we first met I assumed the former." My eyes widen at her observation. I didn't want to talk about Edward. And by the look in her eyes I knew that was the direction this conversation was going so I quickly changed subjects.

"So what brought you to LA? You don't sound like your from here".I commented on the slight accent that seemed to pop in and out of her voice. Trying to draw the attention away from me.

"Family mostly. Been a few years since Ive been back and the parentals were starting to miss me".She commented lightly. I could tell she wasn't going to explain more so I let it slide. After all I said I would play by her rules for now.

" Comedy, horror or romance ?Take your pick." I looked at the DVDs and picked some scary movie I never heard of before.

"So you like scary movies . My kind of girl". Buffy commented with a flirty wink. She popped in the flick and hopped on the couch next to me.

As the night progressed I noted two thing about Buffy. Her skin was once again tan. Her nails no longer claw like, and her teeth from what I could see were back to normal. She appeared human once more.

The second thing was that Buffy really liked blood. Seeing as how the movie was full of it and there were times her eyes would glow at some scenes . As the movie became scarier and horrific I snuggled closer to Buffy's side. At first she didn't seem to notice . But when I grabbed her hand at a particularly scary scene Buffys eyes glowed golden and her lavender rose scent became heady in the air. She looked at me and a feral look passed over hers eyes once more causing me to instinctively pull away from her.

She didn't seem to like this reaction because the next instance she pulled me towards her with an arm wrapped around my waist. Her scent became stronger and I could feel myself become slightly dizzy. I sighed and laid my head on her petite shoulder. Buffy trembled slightly and began to softly purr. My body released the tension I didn't realized I was holding. A strange peace surrounded me causing me not jump at a gory scene on the screen before me. Buffy didn't comment on the strange occurrence that happened between us. Instead once the movie was over she popped in a new one this time a romance.

I didn't complain she I let her pick the first one. Plus the leading man was kinda hot , something that Buffy commented about with a sly smirk.

As the movie progressed I found myself cuddled closer to my blonde companion. Some how I ended up drawing random designs on her thigh absently while she played with strands of my hair. Everything was going fine until a detailed sex scene between the leading man and women popped up on the scene. I blushed and ended up clutching Buffys thigh tighter then I did before. Part of it was due to embarrassment and another part was due to the slight feeling of arousal the scene caused.

Buffy stiffened and turned nuzzling my neck. I blushed more and tried to pull away.

"Mmm your arousal smells so good I can almost taste it on my tongue." Buffy moaned into my neck. My eyes slide shut and a small moan escaped me as I felt her lips caress my pulse point with a light kiss. "So watching sex scenes get you hot?" She whispered heatedly in my very sensitive ear. When I was too embarrassed to reply she tugged on my hair roughly causing a bit of pain.

"Answer me my Bell."She growled lowly. I whimpered

"Yes." She turned to me fully .Pulling away slightly so I could see her golden eyes locked on mine as her hands trailed up and down my thighs.

"Tell me my Bell. Do you want me to take care of your problem.?" She asked as her hand trailed closer to seam of my crotch area teasingly. I couldn't help the strangled moan that grabbed my center fully causing me to jerk at her sudden movement. She smiled widely showin g of her sharp looking canines.

"Answer me". She purred caressing my center.

I couldn't think. All I could do was feel her teasing me lightly. Touching but not with the pressure I needed. When Buffy leaned forward nibbling on my neck I let out a squeaky Yes. Causing Buffy to giggle. And caress me pulled away from my neck and began kissing me.I was lost. Her lips and tongue were as addicting as her scent.I moaned tangling my hands in her hair and arching into her hand.

" I want you. I need to taste you. Please let me Bell." Buffy practically begged tugging on my pant in emphasis. I hesitated, Did I want to do this. By the look in Buffys eyes she want me, like she had to have me which turned me on even more so I nodded. I was tired of being numb. I wanted to feel something again.

Sometime later after multiple pleasures Buffys head was tucked tightly in between my thighs, Her fingers embedded deeply inside me. My voice was hoarse from all the screaming. My body trembling in aftershocks. I was tired but like the energizer bunny Buffy kept going and going refusing any satisfaction of her own instead focusing on me. While I greatly appreciated it. The feeling she invoked in me made me dazed and it was in that moment I felt a sharp pinch on my thigh as the feeling of euphoria crashed down on my body in waves.

The last image of Buffy I had was her pulling back with bloody elongated fangs and a satisfied expression on her face.

* * *

 **Okay so originally the last scene was ALOT more graphic. But then I had to stop myself and remember this was . So I played it safe on this one since I didnt want my story to get flagged.**

 **That being said drop me a comment and tell me what you please no flaming. Thank you and Goodnight yall!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own twilight or Buffy.**

* * *

I awoke again to a bright light cascading from Buffys Bay windows. I was in her bed again surrounded by her scent. I felt sore in places I never thought possible. I stretched my aching body my eyes closed but opened when my hand came in contact with a cold body. I looked to my side and saw Buffy sleeping soundly beside me her hair slightly mussed. She was sleeping on her side giving me a full view of her naked body that laid on top of the sheets.

Her body was beautiful. Slightly muscled in some areas but very feminine. It amazed me that this, amazing women, even wanted me. Let alone desired me. But I knew she did. I saw it in her eyes last night clearly. I blushed remembering how her hands and mouth felt.

All that power in such a tiny package. I turned facing her and couldn't resist brushing her away from her face. I looked closer and noticed how pale she looked once more. But there was something else. She was still. Too still her chest wasn't moving and she didn't look to be breathing either. My eyes widened as a memory from last night pushed forward in my mind.

 _I saw Buffy with canines elongated and tinted with red._

My eyes widened and I hastily pushed the covers away and looked between my legs. At first I didn't see anything on my thighs but as I looked closer I saw two puncture wounds. My eyes widened and my mind raced. What was she? What happened last night after….. I panicked when I could remember what happened after she pulled away from me. I couldn't even remember I how I came to be in her bed. Just like the night when I met her. I needed answers. And I planned on getting them not caring about her warnings or what would happen if I learned what she was.

I looked back at Buffy cautiously before pushing her shoulder to wake her. Nothing. Not even a stir. I pushed harder and called her name. Still no response. I started to panic again. Was she dead? Oh please don't let me be sleeping beside a dead body. The irony of my predicament wouldn't register till later.

But for now I pushed her shoulder harder and started screaming her name louder hoping for a response and just when I reached backwards to smack her awake her hand caught mine in tight almost painful grip.

I looked down and saw completely golden eyes looking into mine. There was no pupil. Just completely golden eyes that almost but not quite covered the whites of her eyes. Those same eyes were glaring at me.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" She growled. "Im trying to sleep here". I stammered and tried to pull away from her. Actual fear filling me as I tried to get up from the bed.

"Y-yyour eyes . There.." I stammered the some how fell completely off the bed. Landing on my backside. I tried to crawl away but froze at the predatory look in her eyes as she prowled across the bed like a hungry lioness on the hunt. She was beautiful . Deadly. And looked ready to pounce my mind screamed at me to I couldn't seem move even as my heart pounded away my chest. When a low rumbling sound filled the room I finally found away to look away from her hypnotic gaze. I flipped onto my knees and stood up racing for the before I could reach it Buffy was there. Fangs. Yes fangs I realized fully bared as she growled at me blocking my escape.

"Stay away from me!" I practically screamed trying to find away out of the room. There was a completely feral look in her eyes again and I didn't even know if she recognized me or if she was even there.

I moved back slowly trying to think around my pulsing heart. When I thought about it I realized I was causing that feral look in her eyes . At least somewhat I think. Since the only time she seemed to look at me like that was when I was scared or aroused, Since I wasn't the later I tried to concentrate on controlling the former as I slowly backed away.

"Buffy I don't know whats going on but you need to snap out of it." I rushed out as she took a step towards me. I took a deep breath trying to calm down and Buffy followed my movements with a heated gaze. I noticed she was looking at my breast and licking her lips before meeting my eyes once look she gave me made my knees tremble and I knew I couldn't stop myself from being turned on if I wanted to exspecially since I remember exactly what that tongue could I could control my growing arousal however. Buffy took the opportunity to pounce.

I ended up on the bed once more with Buffy kissing me roughly. I whimpered and opened my mouth to her as her knee ended up forcefully between me legs grinding against my center. Her hands roamed my body and when her mouth pulled away from mine all I could do was gasp and moan as she nipped and teased my ears and neck. I reached towards her either to push her away or pull her closer I didn't know but it didn't matter because her hand grabbed mine and brought it to her wet center.

I instinctively rubbed her causing Buffy to moan and arch away from my neck. I leaned forward and began kissing her neck as my fingers teased her the same way she done me the night before. Buffy moaned then gasped as I plunged two fingers inside her. She began riding my fingers as her lips met mine once more. I let out a startled moan as Buffy plunged two fingers into me. I was still sore but my body didn't seem to care. It just wanted release. I plunged my fingers deeper inside her trying to give her the same pleasure she was giving me and as one we rode our way to collapsed on top of me and we were both silent for a moment calming down from our high .

When the after glow passed however reality came crashing down. I couldn't believe this happened. First I was fearing for my life. The next screaming her name. I was angry at myself for giving into her so easily. Angry at Buffy for making me feel so much after being so numb there past months. I gripped her shoulders and practically growled at her.

"Get off me". Instead of doing what I asked Buffy sat up straddling me. She looked at me with a frown. Her green eyes shining with confusion.

"Why ?Whats wrong?" I glared at her.

"Whats wrong?Your seriously going to ask me that right now?"I tried shoving her off and that just ended up with my hands pinned above my head.

"Calm down. Why are you acting this way? I know you liked what we did so why are you so angry at me?"Buffy questioned

"Because one minute you looked like you were going to kill me the next you had me under you writhing like a bitch in heat."

Buffy growled and added pressure to my wrists causing me to wince.

"Don't ever let me hear you talk about yourself like that again" I couldn't look into those golden eyes glaring at me so I turned away and when I spoke again my voice was full of disgust.

"Why its true. You turned me into some freak that can go from scared to horny at a drop of a hat."

"Oh Bella . Don't be upset honey. Its totally natural due to our circumstances besides if you hadn't I might've …" She hesitated and I looked back at her.

"Might've what? Bitten me again? Is that what you were going to say". Buffy didn't reply she just looked at me blankly. When she stayed silent I began voicing my observations.

"Your pale , have claw like nails and golden eyes during the have fangs and seem to sense or smell my fear and arousal. You sleep like the dead. Your incredibly fast and skin can be extremely cold but then extremely hot. You bit me….I don't know what exactly you are but my mind screams vampire". Buffy didn't say anything for a long while but when she did her fangs we showing and her claw like nails dug painfully into my wrist.

"I warned you. But you couldn't resist could you? You had to speak upon it . Now you leave me no choice. Buffy growled softly . Her voice pained but resigned as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**I dont Own twilight or Buffy just love playing with character**

* * *

" _I warned you. But you couldn't resist could you. You had to speak upon it and now you leave no choice." She growled softly. Her voice pained but resigned._

When I whimpered from the pain her nails caused me Buffy lessened her grip pulling my bloody wrists to her mouth and licked. Normally the site of blood made me want to pass out but there wasn't enough for me to smell so I watched entranced. She licked my wrists clean before letting me go and getting off me. I pulled my wrists towards me inspecting them for damage. I was surprised when I found none. They were completely healed before I could question Buffy about it she threw some clothes at me.

"Get dressed I'm taking you home". Buffy stood before me completely dressed. Her expression etched in stone. She had her glasses back on making it even harder to read her. I wanted to question her coldness. But knew I was the cause. I had crossed a line. A line she had made very clear to me and now I would have to suffer with the fallout.

I knew that by addressing what she was I was making our situation permanent. What I didn't understand was Buffy's coldness at this development or why a part of me felt hurt by it.

All thru the ride to my apartment I considered Buffy's reaction. Did she not want me to be hers? Was that why she was fuming? Did she feel somehow trapped by me? As the ride home continued with only silence in its wake real fear at what I had done started to fill me.

I have no idea what I've gotten myself into. I was so eager to solve the mystery that was Buffy. That I didn't heed the warnings. Did this mean that Buffy would kill me now? She didn't seem too happy by this development maybe she was plotting on how to kill me. Oh God what have I done? I never wished more in my life that I wasn't so damn curious.

We pulled up to my apartment and I looked out the window watching as people bustled down the busy sidewalk blissfully unaware of the predator parked right beside them. I was afraid to look at the women beside me. Afraid of what I would find but she made the decision for me.

Buffy grabbed my chin turning me till my eyes locked with her glowing golden ones. Her voice had a hypnotic quality to it and I felt something inside me stir and try to connect to her as she spoke.

"Your mine now Bella. Mine to feed. Mines to kill. Mines to fuck. Your body soul and blood now belong to me…" She hesitated for a moment the coldness slipping from her eyes before an expression of determination passed over her .Her voice came out strong and resonated inside of me." We will one day be one but till then your my childe in training, till you prove yourself worthy to be an Aurelian. Swear your allegiance to me and thru me my bloodline, or hold your tongue and perish to the wayside as those before you have done."

Her penetrating gaze seemed to call to something deep inside me. Asking my deepest darkest corners of my mind and soul for an answer. I could feel an electric charge surrounding us as she spoke. The pressure raised the hair on my arm and neck . Sending me in alert mode as some unknown power surrounded us. Buffy eyes entranced me keeping me grounded on the surface while pulling at something within me . Words left my mouth before I realized it. My conscious mind was pushed back. My voice was strong and clear yet different even to my own ears.

"I swear on the blood that fills me that my allegiance will lie with you and those of your bloodline. My body soul and blood yours ".I replied with words that weren't my own but felt right. Like something within me knew what was needed and spoke for me. The moment the final word left my mouth a powerful shock filled me and I gasped clutching my chest. The sensation was painful but I somehow knew it was necessary. I closed my eyes and waited for the mini heart attack to subside. When I opened them next Buffy was looking at me with most radiant smile I had ever seen grace her face. There was so much pride and something else I couldn't understand in her expression.

"What just happened?"

"You are officially mine Bell. Only those worthy could answer with those ceremonial words". She hugged me tightly to her before whispering. " I was afraid, So afraid that I was wrong about you. That you wouldn't be accepted .But you have." She pulled away from me and I was startled to see tears in her eyes. "Finally you were what I was waiting for." She said gently caressing me cheek.

"What do you mean?"Buffy smiled at me.

"I know you have a lot of questions but you need to go get your things. Your moving in with me now." My eyes widened and I gaped.

"What? You can't be serious?! She looked at me sternly and I immediately shut my mouth.

"Go get your stuff and hurry we are wasting daylight". I couldn't reply I simply got out and headed to my apartment wondering all the while what I had gotten myself into.

We returned to the mansion and hour later. All of my possessions loaded easily into her car since I didn't have much. Before we left Buffy informed me that I would need to let my boss know that I would be gone for two weeks if I still wanted to keep my job. When I asked her why I would be away from work for so long she simply stated there were things that needed to be done and I would need an adjustment period. Adjustment to what I didn't know since she wouldn't answer. I left the issue alone for later and explained to Gary I was taking time off due to a family emergency and that I would no longer be living in the apartment. He grudging excepted my excuses but warned me to be ready for work after my two weeks were up.

I waited till we had unloaded the car and put my things away in the room next door to hers. She said her mansion had 9 bedrooms and 8 bathrooms but until my training was done she wanted me close to her.

We ended up on the couch as I waited semi patiently for Buffy to explain. Buffy sat beside me and smiled slightly before speaking.

"Your right I am a vampire. Not your typical Hollywood version. For instance , I can go out in the daylight but it comes with a price. Our appearance is more vampirc in nature as you have seen. And its sometime harder to control our more baser impulses and desires which is why most of us stay inside during the day. Also staying awake when we should be sleeping expends a lot of energy. Which we have to replenish by eating or feeding in large volumes"

"Feeding ? So you do drink blood."

"Yes as my kind ages we don't have to feed as much as we do during our first year of this life. Which is why you don't see large amounts of people coming up dead. We don't have to kill to feed. We just drink a little and glamour them to forget." I frowned at that.

"When I first met you I sorta remembered you biting me but I was so caught up in other things to notice." I said fighting not to blush.

"You have a strong mind. I couldn't get into your head to make you forget ,which is another reason that made me think you were meant for this life. But I wasn't sure".

"What do you mean?".

"Unlike on TV. We can't turn everyone into a childe."

"Childe?" As in babies?. Could they even have children? Was it possible? I thought curiously to myself. Or maybe I was just over thinking it.

"Yes Childe. That's what you're in training to become. A childe is what I once was. It's a true vampire with all the power to become a master or even an ancient someday." I looked at her slightly confused not really understanding. Buffy sighed.

" In our society were have a caste system of sorts. The Ancients the few but most powerful of our kind at the top. The Masters which is what I am. The childer. Followed by the minions, the most abundant of our kind. Anyone can be a minion. They are weak compared to Ancients and Masters. Some however do match Childer in power. But its not many. The purpose of a minion is to serve and protect. They aren't known greatly for there intelligence. And mostly they only care about serving there masters and feeding."

"Do you have a minion". Buffy laughed

"Hell no. I don't have patience for idiots. But since you will be my childe and are currently human I will need to create one so I can insure your safety whenever I'm not around. Ill show you the library so you can read up on our history then tomorrow we will begin your combat training". My eyes were as big as saucers at her statement.

"Combat training! Are you nuts? I've never been in a fight in my life! Lets not forget that I cant even walk down the stairs without almost tumbling down them." Buffy smirked

"Yes I can tell but the training is necessary . You are my first childe and I don't plan on losing you."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm yours remember?" Buffy smiled sadly and caressed my cheek.

"There is a chance that you may not make the change to childer. Not everyone can survive it . Even thou you were able to make the oath. The oath was just the first step. The change is a three month process where I feed from you and you from me. In that time you will become senses will heighten as well. But you will also experience a hunger like never before. Which has driven some people insane. You will experience some of my memories. Your mind and body will be put to the test with this and if you can survive the unimaginable pain that comes along with it then you will only have one final step. Take out a minion. This minion is specially chosen for the final test and usually they are stronger and faster than the average childer but there still brainless idiots in the end.

If you can kill one then you will become my childe .If you fail …. You will die and I don't want to go thru the pain of losing you."

I slowly processed everything. It seemed like this kind of vampire went thru way more than the Cullens. It was scary just thinking about going through what buffy described, But I had no other choice..

I always wanted to fit in somewhere and maybe this was my place. My destiny. If not and I died well then what would it matter. Other than Buffy and my parents I'm sure there wouldn't be many that would mourn my passing. Morbid thought I know, But really what else did I have going for me. I looked at the petite Vampire at my side as another thought came to me.

"Why me? If you never created a childer then why me?" Buffy puckered her brow biting her lip in thought.

"Well I honestly don't know. Originally I was going to make you my chosen human. But instincts told me that you were worthy of more than the status of pet. ". She looked into my eyes with sincerity shining through. "Your special to me Bella . You have a fire inside of that is waiting to come out and I want to see first hand what you will become. "She smiled before leaning forward and giving me a brief kiss .When she pulled away I was blushing and Buffy's eyes were shining with happiness.

"One thousand plus years and I finally decide to become a sire. My sire will be so proud". My eyes bugged and my mouth dropped.

"Jeez your-"Buffy's finger touched my lip

"If you say I'm old Bella I swear I'll make training Hell for you tomorrow". I smirked and stuck my tongue out.

"Fine. Ill be nice". Buffy rolled her eyes and stood looking outside. It was then I noticed how dark it had gotten and when I turned back to Buffy my eyes widened. Slowly her appearance shifted and changed. Her skin turned a healthy tan color. Her nails shortened and her eyes were emerald green once more.

All I could say was "Woah". Buffy smiled.

"At night we can shift back on forth from our human to no human appearance. Which comes in handy sometimes."

"Handy for what?" Buffy gave me a secretive smile.

"One day you'll see...But until then Im going out to feed. Why don't you head to the library and read up on our kind. When I return Ill give you the first exchange". I nodded eagerly. Curious to learn more about this species of Vampire. After Buffy gave me directions to library she headed out.

* * *

 **I shall be introducing more Buffy characters in the next two chapters so stick around.**

 **Oh another thing since I'm getting so many mixed responses about Spike Im going to take a poll on weather or not to keep him. But forewarning if I dont have spike involved bella and buffy I'm going to have to think up a whole new plot since I already wrote him in the story . Which means I'm going to have to rewrite some chapters which will make my updates a lot less frequent. SO keep that in mind and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight or Buffy the vampire slayer**

* * *

The library was on the third floor and it was huge. At least three times bigger than, Buffy's master bedroom. Which I found curious, since I didn't peg Buffy as a big reader. With a shrug I wondered the countless rows of stacks filled to the brim with books. I scanned them dreamily till I made it to the heart of the library. In the center there was a fireplace with three comfy looking sofas surrounding it as well as a long wooden antique looking table that sat to the side next to a glassed cased book shelf that stood against the wall. I was immediately drawn to that area.

Above the table posted on the wall was a huge world map. But unlike the usual world map certain areas were color coordinated. I looked at the legend and noticed four names written with a color correlated to those on the map. Aurelian , Rayne , Dracious and Czerny

Aurelian I remembered that was what Buffy made the oath about. I looked up at the map and noticed Aurelian territory consisted of North and South America. Dracious had the middle east. Rayne had Europe and Czerny had Asia. Strange I wondered what it all meant. Guess I'll ask Buffy when she came home.

Instead of thinking more about it I inspected the glass case. Inside I could see scrolls instead of books. I was intrigued. I opened the glass door and my eyes wondered the various names and symbols labeling each scroll. When I spotted a scroll with Aurelian written across it I pulled it out. Careful of delicate parchment, I placed it on the table. Just as I was about to unravel it . A feeling of intense hunger rolled through me. It wasn't overwhelming. The feeling actually felt like a hollow reflection of hunger but it was still startling to feel. I focused on the feeling and as I did so my mouth began to water and a strange sensation overcame me.

It almost felt like the charge that I felt in Buffy's presence since we made the oath. I could practically feel her body next to mine raising the hairs on my neck but when I looked around me I was alone.

I knew it was Buffy making me hunger. Somehow I felt it like she was pressing her hunger and presence into me from afar. But if she was doing that than she must be feeding and giving me a taste of the hunger I would feel when I joined her kind.

But just as fast it took me to realize this, the sensation was gone leaving me feeling empty and lonely inside. However my emotions came to the forefront. Red hot possessive jealously filled me. Buffy was feeding on someone. Someone that wasn't me. Was she making love to them as she did me? I thought angrily to myself. But the moment that thought crossed my mind another came quickly behind it.

Making love? Since when did what Buffy and I did classify as making love. I mean it was just fucking. No loving of any kind involved! I told myself. _But I wanted it to be….I want.._

"Ugh…" I shook my head furiously. No I don't want . Wanting leads to pain has the Cullens taught you anything ! I scolded myself. Besides I'm going to be her childe. _Not the nameless human she was feeding from._ Something dark whispered to me . _Buffy would be my sire while the human would just be food. I was what mattered. She was mine._

But that wasn't true either.

There was Spike. He was her mate. She told me this and I could see how much she loved him when she spoke of him. She loved him not me. She wasn't mine. But I was hers. I tried to remind myself. Besides I shouldn't be jealous. After all the things Buffy was offering me. She was giving me a chance to be more than what I was born into and that was something no one had ever done for me.

I should be appreciative and grateful instead of allowing whatever feelings I had disturb that. With that realization settled I got back to the scroll. Determined to learn more about the kind of vampire I would become.

Two hours had past if I went by the clock on the mantle of the fireplace. I had been reading for two hours trying to cram so much history in my head that it now felt close to imploding on itself. I had moved from the scroll which was written in what looked like Latin and only partially translated to a book on childe sire bonds. Then top another book on how to become a master vampire. I was in the middle of a book called Greatest Masters of All Time when I noticed how late it was.

In the two hours I learned the Aurelians were the oldest most powerful bloodline. It was originally created by a vampire named Ness or also known simply as the Master in 10,000bce. And the amazing part was that he was still alive. I couldn't fathom someone so old existing but from these books I learned that he had been in hibernation for the past 200 years or so. Ness has four surviving childer. The book only had information on two. A vampire known as Ripper co ruler of Clan Rayne. And a vampire named Darla co ruler of clan Aurelian (Another thing I learned was these vampires were organized in Clans instead of covens unlike the Cullens) I didn't learn much after that since most of the booked looked to be in Latin.

I wondered if Buffy will teach me Latin. I frowned at the thought of her. Buffy wasn't lying about not wanting to experience my death. From what I had read when a childe dies or sire dies the pain was almost an equivalent to a mate dying. In fact there was some big war in the past between the clans, to gain an upper hand over there rivals, clans would send out they're most powerful minion to kill rival childer. When the sire was incapacitated due to their childes death . The rival Masters would come and finish them off. It was brutal how harsh these vampires were in time of war. But it wasn't like humans were any better I thought to myself sadly.

The more I read of childe sire bonds the more intrigued I became. Besides that one downside . Sires could call their childe to them no matter the distance. They could sense each others emotions and sires always knew there childes locations. The only way a sires hold on a childe lessened was if they became a Master. Actually it was what proved the childe was a master. If the no longer felt the need to obey their sires.

I read that in the Great Masters of All Time book. There wasn't much written on potential childer however so instead of straining my poor brain any longer I decided to take a shower and get settled for night till Buffy returned.

I was laying in her bed absently flipping through channels when Buffy walked through the door . My eyes took in her disheveled appearance and blood stained clothing with widen eyes. I immediately moved off the bed towards her.

"Buffy are you okay?Oh God that's a lot of blood!" I was panicking but when I reached to grab her shirt and look over her injurys Buffy stopped me with a giggle. "Calm down silly. It's not my blood. I may have gotten a little carried away."She spoke as she undressed before me . I tried really hard to focus on her words and not let my eyes wonder. Buffy must've saw my struggle because she smirked at me with a knowing look.

"Carried away how?" I followed Buffy into her connecting bathroom and watched as she threw her bloody clothes in the laundry hamper before moving the sliding door to the shower aside and stepping in. Instantly the shower start and Buffy let out a soft moan.

"Well I was on my third feeding of the night trying to fill myself up for the exchange when this big bulking idiot started following me around. He kept trying to get me to dance with him and after like the eleventh No, I led him out to a back ally and fed from him. I was originally gonna kill the annoying prick but then I remembered you needed a minion and turned him into one. " A few moments of later she stepped out and I grabbed two towels. Buffy took one from me and began drying her body while I used the other to dry her hair.

I know I should feel bad for this nameless man after all he was almost killed because of me. But on the other hand he was alive because of me. A minion but still. I felt my conscious trying to eat away at me. Whispering that Buffy was wrong. That Killing people was wrong . But somewhere in the back of my mind I didn't want to care. Not that I didn't care because I did. I just simply didn't want to care. And that seemed to be enough to push my conscious in the fullest part of mind and bring my apathy to the forefront. Maybe later I would let the guilt hit me but for now Buffy was here and being around her always made this better. Even now I could feel the subtle hum of presence surrounding me.

"How do you create a minion". I asked curiously as a brushed thru the waves of Buffys long blonde locks.

"Oh its easy really. First you drain him to the point of death then give him a little of your blood. Then walla brainless idiot". I smirked at the comment and watched as Buffy pulled away from me to dim and cut off lights before hopping in to bed with me.

"So where is this brainless idiot I asked crawling into bed with her."

" Oh hes fine. Just chained to the wall in my basement". Buffy answered matter of factually.

* * *

 **Okay guys I'm just giving you a heads up not to expect another update till Wednesday , Friday at the latest. RL is starting to keep me busy.**

 **So drop me a comment let me know what you think and dont forget to vote!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight or Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

* * *

 **Previously: "Oh hes chained to the wall in the basement"**

She answered nonchalantly. I sputtered and was about to respond when Buffy started undressing me. I blushed but didn't stop her

"Why did you chain him up? Won't he try to escape?"

"No turning into a minion is a three day process. But minions are known to struggle during the transformation process. So for his safety he's chained up. When he awakens I'll have his first kill ready for him".

"So he will be killing? I thought you said it can be controlled?"

"Yes masters and ancients can control their feeding habits but minions and childer have very little control in the beginning so its almost impossible for them to not kill at first".

"But he's created to obey. Can't you just tell him not to kill? And what about animal blood?"Buffy frowned.

"You only run on instinct during your first kill Bella. You must understand we are not human. During our first kill all we think about is feeding and killing anyone or thing that stands in our way. After a week or so minions and childer are a little bit more like themselves again and less primal once that happens then they can be controlled . As far as animal blood goes". She shuddered and gagged. "I think eating mud would be more appealing. Drinking animal blood is disastrous. Not only is it disgusting, our bodies reject it. And there is some very painful vomiting involved. That trust me, its something you never want to experience." I frowned. I didn't like the idea of killing but how Buffy described it I didn't have any choice during the first week. Buffy notice how tense I became and rubbed my shoulder comfortingly.

"Hey, its going to be okay. Ill be with you every step of the way. And I promise to make sure you only feed from me or criminals. How's that sound?" I turned to her in confusion.

"Really? Why not just let me feed from you?" I asked eagerly. Buffy smiled at me but it was bittersweet.

"It doesn't work that way honey. If I continuously let you feed from me I would weaken. Something I cannot afford while your in transition. I have to be at top strength to protect you from yourself as well as from minions foolish enough to try and take advantage of you". I inclined my head solemnly. I remember reading about minions being used to slaughter countless childer.

Buffy pulled me towards her and kissed me tenderly. Then pulled back looking deeply into my eyes.

"Trust me. Ill do everything in my power to help you thru this". I nodded and Buffy smiled before she began to push my hair away from my shoulder.

"Are you ready" She looked as my questioningly.

"Ready as Ill ever be". I tried to sound more confident then I felt.

"I'm going to bite you now Bella and when I give you my wrist you will need to bite down as hard as you can till you taste blood.". I nodded a bit queasily.

The thought of blood alone made my stomach flip and roll. Buffy gave me a secretive smirk as if she knew what was going on in my head. Instead of commenting I watched as her appearance changed to her vampire form. Golden glowing eyes and extended fangs.

Buffy pulled me towards her slowly. Giving me a chance to pull away. Like I would I thought snidely to myself. I remembered how good her fangs felt inside me and no way was I passing that up. In the next instance I felt Buffy's fangs penetrate my neck. I let out a long moan as pleasure filled me. A few deep pulls later that, had my center pulsing, Buffy's wrist came into view. I grasped it tightly before taking a deep breathe and biting as hard as I could.

Moments later a rich smooth vanilla and white chocolate flavor flooded my mouth. Her blood tasted like eating really expensive chocolate. Smooth in texture and so full of a flavor that had you wanting more and more. I moaned from the duel sensations filling me. Feeding and being feed upon. With each pull of her blood however something else registered. I could feel Buffy's hunger again as well as arousal. I moaned again and sucked more aggressively on her wrist. My free hand wrapped around her waist pulling her to lay on top of me.

I don't know how long we stayed locked together like this but all too soon my vision darkened. I felt my body weaken and tried to call out to Buffy, but I was lost in darkness.

That's when the dreams began.

At first the dream was pleasant. I was walking thru a forest. The sun beaming down on me thru the tree tops. The wind gently rustling my hair. As the forest began to thin I heard a child's laughter and felt myself being pulled to its sound. As broke thru the tree line I saw young girl who couldn't have been anymore then six years running down an open plane sword fighting and giggling as she fought her imaginary foes. Her golden locks were coming out of her braid and I didn't understand how she could see with her hair blocking her face. But it didn't seem to stop her. She continued laughing and playing all the while. I watched as the young girl would sing and dance with her older sister as she did her chores . I watched with much amusement as the child tried to learn how to cook and ended up making a mess of the meal.

The little girls mother would laugh at her efforts and say "Elizabeth if you put as much care into cooking as you did fighting you would be a master cook." When the little girl rolled her eyes I was reminded of the familiarity that action brought me. I stepped closer to the table as the little girl laughed and giggled with her mother. Her emerald eyes bright with happiness. My eyes widened as I realized the girl was

"Buffy". As soon as the name escaped my lips the girl looked up at me. The girls eyes widened and she smiled running straight to me.

"Papa!"

Then she vanished before my eyes. I looked around me and no longer was I in the kitchen area of Buffy's home. I now stood on the shoreline a few feet away from Buffy. Her appearance had changed and now she looked to be thirteen. Before her stood a man. She clung to his hand pleadingly tears shimmering in her eyes that she seemed to refuse to let fall.

"Papa let me go with you please. I can help". The man sighed shaking his braided blond locks.

"Your place is with your mother and sister. Not on long boats or the battlefield." He spoke sternly and it sounded as if it something he often told her.

"But please Father I don't belong here. I belong by your side. I want to help. I can fight. I know how to use a sword now. Please father." The man shook his head. He turned to the boat that banked on the shore and pulled something long and wrapped in cloth from its seat. He handed it to Buffy who quickly unraveled it to reveal the most beautiful long sword I had ever seen. Buffy seemed to struggle to hold it up.

"I was going to give you this when you reached your fifteenth year but in case I don't make it back in time. Use this and train. Protect our lands if you wish to help me." Buffy's eyes shimmered with tears of joy.

"I will not fail you father."

In the next moment my dream changed. I watched as Buffy cried over the bodies of her mother father and sister. Buffy was holding her sister closely as she rocked mumbling things I couldn't understand. All around us homes were on fire. Countless bodies laid crumpled to the ground as rival clans began dragging survivors of the battle from their homes. Chained up and beaten their bloodied forms were dragged to the longboats that docked on the shore. I wanted to scream at Buffy to run but she was lost in her grief. She didn't even fight as she was chained and dragged away with the rest of her people.

I grieved for Buffy. In that moment her pain became mine

* * *

 **Next Chapter coming soon...**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Buffy the vampire Slayer or Twilight.**

 _Once again the scene changed. This time it was those who had slain her family laid dead before her feet. They had deep puncture wounds in their necks. And I watched as beings moving faster then my eyes could follow feeding and destroying everything in their paths. I turned to Buffy,who now looked about my age, starring off in the distance at a figure who walked towards her with a predatory grace. Buffy's hand tightened on her sword and she raised it , poised ready to fight. The figure of a women with golden blonde hair and glowing yellow eyes starred at her with amusement._

" _What do you plan on doing with that young one? Look around you. Can't you see we have already won. Even if we didn't outnumber you theirs no way that you a mere human could stand against me".I watched with pride as Buffy raised her chin and glared at the women definitely._

" _You maybe right. But there is no way I'm going down without a fight". I watched as something primal shifted in the women s glare. Before Buffy could defend herself the sword was ripped away from her hand and the woman was biting Buffy. I screamed out in fear._

 _The women seemed to look up at me by the sound of my voice with her teeth still embedded in Buffy's neck. She pulled away holding Buffy close to her. Blood trickling down her chin. She smiled at me and said "Welcome to the family". My eyes widen when I realized she saw me._

 _The world shifted and I found myself standing at the end of a bed. Buffy looked to be in a similar as were in when I passed out. But instead the women was on top of Buffy. I watched feeling large amounts of possessiveness and jealously as Buffy moaned and feed from the woman holding her close. Before I could ponder this emotion I heard an angry growl fill the room._

 _The women pulled away from Buffy's neck to glare at the figure that stomped in the room. A man over six feet tall and shoulder length dark hair glared at the pair. Buffy looked passed out and the woman looked slightly weak but still deadly._

" _Haven't you ever heard of knocking Angelus. I could have sworn I had taught you better then this"._

 _The man glared. As the woman looked at him with simmering anger. "What do you think your doing making a childer in a time of war!?"_

 _Darla hissed at him. " Do not question me! You may be a master but you are still my childe." Angelus glared at her defiantly. "Yes but I'm also your mate and it is my privilege to look after you . If she doesn't make it..." Darla cut him off._

" _She will. I can feel it my angel. She is too stubborn to die". Darla looked at him pleadingly "Please trust me".Angelus sighed then nodded solemnly. A moment later Buffy's body jerked off the bed and her pained scream filled the room. I awoke echoing that scream._

My body was on fire and my head was pounding with the worst headache imaginable. I felt flames burning me from the inside as well as the outside. Three months of this, I thought fearfully. I would not survive it! I felt like I was dying from the inside out. Cold arms surrounded me bringing me comfort and surrounding me with security.

"Its okay my Bell. I am here". Her word of comfort anchored me giving me something to focus that was beyond the pain. Buffy was here she would make the pain go away. I repeated this to myself for no telling how long. My body trembled in her cold arms. Sweat beaded my forehead, and I had to grit my teeth as the pain worsened with each wave. Moments or hours later the pain subside to a dull hum before vanishing all together. But Buffy continued to hold me. " I know its intense at first. But it does get more bearable as time progresses. During the last month the pain will almost be nonexistent. Then when you can awaken without feeling any pain whatsoever your heart will stop beating and that when you will be just like me." I nodded still not convinced but trusting her. I thought of what I saw in my dreams and remembered Buffy's pain at the loss of her family. My arms embraced Buffy tightly as tears began to form. " I'm so sorry about your family Buffy". Buffy's eyes widened as looked at me before wiping the tears from my cheek. Then she spoke to me in a language I didn't know but I understood instantly even thou I was never taught.

"It is okay my childe. It happened long ago. And now I have a new family".

"How did I just understand you?" Buffy smirked.

"You tell me. You were the one who spoke to me in my native tongue". I scowled

"What native tongue?"

"Old Norse. Its a dead language. I'm surprised you were able to speak it so clearly. I didn't learn to speak Sumerian Darla's native tongue till the second month of my change. And let me tell you I'm glad you don't have to suffer the confusion of knowing a language will your dreaming but not understanding one bit of it while awake." I smiled weakly and cuddled my naked body next to her cold one. My head resting just above her breast. Buffy seemed to instinctively know that I wasn't trying to be sexual I just need the comfort of being wrapped in her arms. After a few moments of contented silence Buffy stirred.

" So were you ever going to tell me about the cold ones or the Cullen's. Specifically Edward". I jerked up my head up looking at her wide eyed.

"How..." Buffy smiled sadly.

" The sharing memory's thing goes both ways But I had my suspicions before then." She raised my wrist that still had James scar on it. But also had Edwards overlapping bite from when he sucked the venom out.

" I don't know eventually maybe. Its kinda embarrassing how pathetic I became after they left. Plus I just wanted to forget. Just like he said he would forget me." Buffy nodded

"Yea you were kinda pathetic. I stiffened and pulled away from her from her releasing a fierce growl that left me wide eyed. Buffy's eyes widened as well before pulling me back towards her looking at me curiously. I tried to pull away but Buffy's growl caused something inside me to still my movements.

"Interesting". She said almost reverently as she caressed my cheek just under my eyes before bringing her finger to my mouth. I jerked back instinctively and Buffy's finger came back with blood.

 _ **Drop me a comment and tell me what you think so far**_


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own Twilight or Buffy the Vampire Slayer_

Ch. 10

Buffy absently licked the blood off of her fingers staring at me contemplatively. Still hurt by her comment and being stared at like a lab rat I growled again and tried to get up. But Buffy's hand latched onto my wrist. Frustrated and angry I swiped at Buffy with my free hand drawing blood. She growled fiercely at me and her eyes became completely golden and glowing. However I wasn't paying attention I was entranced by the claw marks on her cheek. Mesmerized, I watched her slowly start to heal before my eyes. So entranced I didn't see Buffy's hand till it connected with my face knocking me completely off the bed.

Before I could get up Buffy had her hand wrapped around my throat and pinned to the wall. Her glowing eyes locked on mines as she growled at me. I tried to growl back but the look in her eyes caused me to whimper. Breaking eye contact I looked at the marks I made. I leaned forward as Buffy loosed her grip and licked her cheek softly purring.

The taste of her blood caused my body to hum with unknown power and arousal. I pulled back once her cheek was cleaned and noticed that her skin was untarnished once more.

"How?" I looked at Buffy questioningly.

"Not only do we heal exceptionally well but we also have healing properties in our saliva. Now are you done with your little temper tantrum?" Buffy commented in an almost bored tone. I glared at Buffy and made a sharp hissing sound. Shocked by the sound my hissing trickled off. What the hell was going on? I thought to myself. Buffy just rolled her eyes and pulled me to a full length mirror that was posted on her wall.

My reflection had me shocked still. The girl before me looked like me except my normally brown eyes were ringed in gold giving them and eerie look. Not to mention I had fangs and my nails looked sharper and longer than usual. All together I looked the same but I could see the change beginning just from one simple exchange.

"That my childe is how you look after a full month of blood exchanges. But for some reason your progressing at an alarming rate." I turned to Buffy. As a slight feeling of panic started to fill me. "Furthermore your instincts and temperament has become more vampiric like. Which is why I called you pathetic. I wanted to anger you to see if my theory about you was correct especially after you could speak clearly in a language you never spoke before.

"What does this mean? Am I some kind of freak? Did you do something wrong?" hysteria filled my voice and my stomach began to turn at the thought that somehow it was my fault that the change was affecting me so badly. Buffy grabbed and kissed me silencing my next round of questions I felt bubbling inside me. She pulled away and looked at me sternly.

"You are not a freak my Bell. Your perfect and special that is all. I didn't do anything wrong. It just seems like your body is adjusting very well to the change that's all."

"But..." She put her finger on my lips stopping me.

"Listen to me. If it makes you feel better I'll contact a friend of mine. His name is Wesley. He and his mate Winfred are big on vampire history and they also have contacts that study vampire biology. If anyone would know whats going on they would. Does that sound good to you?"

I nodded "Does this mean I am a full vampire now?" Buffy looked at me curiously.

"Get dressed we are going to go to the training room and test out your speed and strength". I frowned while putting on the clothes she handed me. Absentmindedly noting that she was dressing me in her clothes instead of my own.

"What are we going to do that will test all that?"

She gave me a mischievous smirk "Spar of course".

ONE HOUR LATER

I collapsed on the mat sweaty and breathing hard. Every part of me ached. Every muscle felt like goo. Buffy stood over me calm as can be. Her hair wasn't even out of place. God I hate her. Buffy smirked down at me.

"Well that definitely proves your not fully turned yet. Your body may have my memories of combat but not enough to do any damage. As far as speed and strength goes. Your above average for a human but no where near close to a vampires.". I scowled remembering how easy it was to dodge some of Buffy's blows and even land some of my own. But I still ended up with my ass handed to me for my efforts.

"How is it that I even knew how to fight". I grumbled and winced as I tried to regain my footing.

"Its all in the blood. Every fight, every memory, I've ever had is all locked away in your brain. My blood carriers the information of my past battles. The more exchanges we have the easier it will be for you to tap into those memories. But that doesn't mean you get out of training. My memories will only get you so far if you don't have the skills strength speed and physical knowledge to back it up.

First I was listening intently to Buffy but the longer she talked the more my eyes seem to stray. With her spandex pants that was practically painted on her and sports bra that showcased her breast nicely. I'll admit I got a little sidetracked. I shook my head and tried to focus on what she was saying. Man she could be such a drill Sargent when it came to training. My eyes drifted once more and I lost focus on what she was saying instead I gazed hungrily at her finely toned stomach. I tried to shake the thoughts from my head or at least look like I was listening by focusing on her mouth. Bad idea. Especially when I started remembering what she could do with that mouth. Oh man why is she talking again? Couldn't we be doing another form of work ? Maybe….

The next thing I knew I had a dagger flying at my head. I barely had time to catch it in time. I glared at Buffy storming into her face with a growl.

"What the fuck! That was my face you were aiming for!"

"Oh please don't be so dramatic. Your healing surprisingly enough is very vampric like. You would have been fine. Besides I need you focused on the task at hand instead of gazing at me like I'm a piece of meat!" Buffy scowled at me and I looked away blushing.

"Now this brings me to our next part of your training. There is only two ways to kill our kind. Decapitation or a silver stake to the heart. I'm going to train you on how to avoid any of those things happening to you".

I groaned and I'll admit to a little pouting. "Buffy can we do this later? We've already been at this for like an hour already". I tried to sound exhausted even though oddly enough I felt energized as ever. If not a bit sore in some areas. Strange, but it must have something to do with vampire stamina or whatever. But vampire stamina or not I still didn't want to training.

Buffy didn't look remotely phased by my efforts. "That was just training your abilities. Now that we know your limits we will begin the real training".

"But-". Buffy growled sharply and I instantly quieted. Damn her and her sire commanding voice. Every time she used that growl I couldn't help but obey. I rolled my eyes sullenly and watched as Buffy took her fighting stance. I sighed and mimicked her form and waited.

"Okay begin".

 _ **Drop me a comment and tell me what you think.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Twilight or Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

* * *

Chapter 11.

4 HOURS LATER

I landed on my back hard. My breath was knocked so hard out of me I swore I saw Tweety birds floating around my head. I couldnt focus on my pain or my lack of much needed oxgyen because Buffy's foot was speeding my way quickly. I rolled to the side and jumped up to my feet. My movements were fast enough that I was able to block another face kick headed my way. I saw an opening and aimed a hit towards my opponents face. But unfortunately she saw it coming. Buffy grabbed my wrist before it could make contact and used it to twist my arm behind my back while her other hand wrapped around my throat.

"You're dead". She declared for the tenth time since we started.

She released me and I groaned clutching my arm to me. This time when Buffy stood before me her hair was coming out of it's bun and she had bloody streaks across her neck and arms. I would smile but due to all the blows to the face I took all I could do was give Buffy a pained smirk of accomplishment. Buffy smirked back.

"Your getting better. Now I'm pretty sure you can handle a fight with a human or at least a PMSing female". I flipped her the bird and Buffy's smirk widened.

"Now thats enough for today. Go ahead and hit the showers I have to make some calls. When we meet up again do you want to hang out and play some videogames?" I frowned.

"You, a thousand year old vampire plays videogames?" I made sure the skepticism was clearly heard. Now dont get me wrong Buffy's quirky mannerisms and enjoyment of violence was a bit different from what I expected from a girl who owned enough clothes to give Alice a run for her money. But seriously videogames. No way.

Buffy pouted so cutely I had to resist the urge to pinch her cheeks and coo. But I knew that wouldnt end well for me.

"What there fun and help pass the time." I raised a brow at this which Buffy ignored. I wanted to mention that there were other ways to pass the time but refrained on the fact that I wouldn't give into my hormones. When in reality I had way to many aches to last a night with energizer Buffy. "Besides if you think I'm bad you should see a two thousand year old vampire throw a tantrum over Donkey Kong".

My jaw hit the floor. Two thousand…..Buffy walked up to me and closed my mouth. Mischievousness gleamed in her eyes. "Brings another perspective on cradle robbing huh?" All I could do was nod and follow her.

After my shower Buffy and I spent most of the night and part of the morning playing video games laughing and getting to know each other.

* * *

The next morning I awoke with Buffy's naked body curled around my equally unclothed self. I waited for the discomfort or embarrassment to hit but it didnt. I felt content, like I belonged in her arms. My stomach, however, had other plans. Which was odd since before we went to bed Buffy had initiated another blood exchange. So shouldn't I feel full? Shaking my head at the odd mechanics of this new life I was living. I disentangled myself from Buffy.

She stirred slightly and softly whimpered. I caressed her cheek trying to calm her.

"Spike" She murmured. A soft smile played on her lips that made my stomach with not hunger but resentment. Did she dream of him? Did she think of him when she clutched me close in her sleep? Jealously seared my heart. But I wouldn't allow it to take over me. She was with him for over nine hundred years and me only a few days. What was I to expect.

Even that logic didn't quell my anger. But it wasn't something I could do so with that in mind, I quickly dressed and headed downstairs to cook something for breakfast. Hopefully by the time Buffy go up my emotions would be better under control.

* * *

By the timer I got done making breakfast Buffy made it into the kitchen.

"Good morning" Buffy greeted with a smile. She wore her hair in a ponytail today and had on a simple red tank top, black leather pants and high heeled black boots. She finished off her look with light make-up. Unwilling I'll admit she still looked gorgeous. With a frown I continued my meal without replying.

Buffy noticed my quietness.

"Whats with you? You're all bad moody." I shrugged not wanting to mention what was really going on in my mind. But I guess some sick twisted part of me couldn't help but dig the knife deeper in my heart. Which is why my question slipped from my mouth from my mouth like spoiled milk.

"How did you sleep last night" I asked watching her closely. Looking for any sign of deception or any allusions to what her dream was about. Buffy had a glazed over look. A look that I was beginning to recognize that she only got when thinking of Spike.

"Like a log" Buffy answered shaking the dazed look from her features. "These feedings are taking a lot out of me. What time is it?" I glanced at the digital clock on the microwave.

"6:30". I replied solemnly.

" Wow, I can't believe that I slept in so late." She gazed out the window near the sink. "Even the sun is starting to go down." She commented lightly as she began making her plate. A part of me wanted to yell or scream at her. I wanted to know why she dreamed of him. Another part of me wanted to her until she thought of only me. I did neither. Simply watched as Buffy ate her meal with a slight smile playing on her lips. Was it because she thought of him or did she really like my cooking? I didn't know.

We finished our meal in realitive silence. It was only broken when I pushed aside my morose thoughts and asked what we would do for the night. Buffy looked at the darkening sky with a slight pout.

"Well since we slept the daylight away I guess I'll just have to take you shopping tomorrow. I smirked

at the thought. Ha, looks like I escaped the shopping excursion this time. " Or I could just take you to the mini mall underground that caters to our kind". My smirk dropped.

"Wait. What?" Buffy smiles as she thought more on the subject.

"Yes that's what we can do. I'll take you to Caritas. It's run by a friend of mine and a few young vampires. I was going to wait till I introduced you to more of our kind but what the hell. No time like the present. I need to.." Then she off muttering to herself as she headed towards the door. I stood still. Hoping against hope that she didn't notice that I didn't follow her till she made it to this Caritas place.

"Bella are you coming?" I groaned. Damn it! I've only been awake for less than two hours and already my night was starting off shitty.

* * *

Buffy drove us to the abandoned warehouse district on the outskirts of the city. The drive was longer than most and by the time we reached our destination it was completely dark. Making the seedy area even more ominous. There were no people bustling about like the city we left behind. No lights brightened the sky. If it weren't for recent turn of events I would have sworn that Buffy brought me out here to kill me. I turned to Buffy questioningly once the car stopped.

"I know. I know. This place is creepy. Well to you at least".

"What's that suppose to mean?" Buffy shrugged.

"Just that the feelings you are getting is intentional. Underneath us are probably fifty or so vampires and chosen humans. By nature our kind instills fear into humans just by our presents. With so many of our kind in a concentrated area it triggers humans natural instinct to flee. But just in case we encounter a few dumb asses or danger magnets." She smirked playfully at me. "We pick isolated areas to congregate or nest in. That way if someone finds themselves where they don't belong we make sure they wont find there way back."

Buffy's words had a chilling affect on me that worsened when her eyes glowed brightly. I feared and relished in the thought of some innocent bystander finding themselves in the wrong part of town.

"And since your instincts are telling you to flee means you still have some humanity in you and the last exchange didn't progress your change further.

"Is that a bad thing"

"No not nessasarily but it does mean that I need to get you to the Aurelian Estate sooner rather than later. But I wont take you till your more comfortable around our kind. The tension in you is enough to cause you to be mistaken for prey."

I looked at her slightly panicked.

"What the hell. Then why come here when I have a big eat me sign over my head."

"Because here most of my kind fear me and wouldn't dare lay a hand on you. Plus most of the vampires that frequent this area are realitivly young my age alone would deter them. At the Aurelian Estate there are more than a few vampires that are older than me. Not to mention there are both vampires and minions alike that want me dead and you by extention." My eyes widened .

"Why?"Buffy sighed.

"Come on I'll tell you while we shop".

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update. Too many ideas and not enough time to write.**

 **Drop me a line and let me know what you think.**


End file.
